


Ice Town Flashback (Ben Wyatt x Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Parks and Recreation, Parks and Recreation RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: Fem!Reader is Ben Wyatt's old flame, confidante, and as shamed as he was from the Ice Town incident.  It just so happens that Reader also turned out to be Ron Swanson's second in command nearly twenty years after the incident, and seeing Ben Wyatt again causes chaos in her head.  Reader already has a secret that could cause a bit of a stir in her government position, but now she seems to be thrown into a whole other wave of incident.  Will that old flame rekindle into something beautiful?Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the The Good Place world, which is trademarked by Michael Shur. The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Ben Wyatt/Original Female Character(s), Ben Wyatt/Other(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I plan on continuing this, honestly. It's been sitting in my google docs for a while, and I wanted to make sure to post it. Even so, I know so much more can be done with it.

A brisk spring breeze blew through your y/h/c locks as you stood outside of the City Hall of Pawnee, Indiana. Dressed in a f/c pantsuit, your hair done up professionally, you strode with pride to your position as Parks Director in the Parks and Recreations Department. The walk inside was always the same, always a little monotonous for you after all of these years of working in Pawnee, Indiana. 

With crossed legs, you sat at your desk, glancing through document after document that was shoved upon your desk the night prior. Y/e/c orbs flickered outside of your office, watching your coworkers striding in, some quickly with enthusiasm, while others were sluggish and unenthused. Across the way, you locked eyes with Ron Swanson, your boss, for one moment before shifting your gaze back to your documentation. 

Maybe your life had become monotonous, a constant upward battle while the rest of it fell into a daily rut. You may have loved your job, but part of you often mused over how much you truly loved it. It was a constant battle of passion with your libertarian boss, while you constantly attempted to improve the recreational activities for Pawnee. 

Your thoughts were quickly snatched by the remembrance of what day it had been. Beginning your day, you pulled out a little something special you had made for April Ludgate, a woman you were quite proud of. Her birthday was a small celebration in the office, as she had her own party planned for the eve, but everyone shared a gift that they had brought her before heading their separate ways. Twenty one was an official adult in the eyes of, basically anyone, and despite a little run in with Ron's terrible gift giving skills, the interaction was heartwarming. 

After the gift giving, you checked over your last bit of plans for your Lot 48 project that you had been working hard on. It was another upwards battle, another moment that you knew you would be fighting for. The layout and proposal had been done months prior, all waiting in preparation for the meeting. Tucking it under your arm, you retrieved Ron Swanson from his office, furrowed brows and all, to head to the meeting. 

You felt a bit of excitement bubbling in you, knowing that the work you had spent months of preparation on was finally going to be announced. Of course, you had gone over your proposal plenty of times over the last couple of months, little revisions here and there to make it perfect. The plan was for it to be clear, concise, and preferably a little funny. 

The moment that your plan fell apart was right as you were informed that the meeting was indefinitely postponed. Satan was coming, in the form of state auditors, and Ron could not have been more pleased. On the other hand, you, you were devastated. As soon as you heard the word auditors, you went in a frenzy, something that was quickly quelled by Ron instructing you to calm down by going to your happy place and counting back from one hundred. 

By the point you had been calm, though, an enthusiastic hand knocked upon the department door before making it's way in. Two handsome men walked in, a standoffish one behind the enthusiastic one. Immediately, you were able to get their whole gag, and in that same immediate, you hated it. 

You couldn't even enjoy the positive one, pushing to keep a calm expression as he asked yours and Ron's names. He was a tad creepy to begin with, slowly saying both of your names without taking either of your handshakes. It was almost hilarious as the standoffish one actually seemed a little startled, though. The simple action caused your eyebrow to raise. 

"He's Ben Wyatt," you tuned back in as Chris Trager was speaking, referring to the standoffish male in the back. 

You felt your lips tighten. Anger burned inside of you at the simple mention of the male's name, though you kept the professional visage to make sure that you did not come off wrong. Unfortunately for you, you remembered Ben Wyatt well, as you were shunned off with the man from the ridiculous Ice Town. 

"People, we are here from the state budget office of Indianapolis," Chris explained in front of the group. The entire time that Chris Trager spoke, your gaze bore into Ben Wyatt, his head down in shame as he stood. "Ooo, what does that mean?" Chris mimicked, spirit fingering his hands. "It just means that we're here to tinker with your budget. Think of the government as a broken down corral. We're here to fix it and slap a new coat of paint on it. We're going to fix that broken speaker system and we're going to get those happy kids back on where they belong. Okay?" 

Chris Trager had enthusiasm to no end, but knowing that he was the positive to the man who made you livid, you attempted to slap on a feigned smile, nodding in approval. Though you did so, Ben's chocolate brown eyes met your daggers, and he could see the disgusted crinkle of your nose. These two men had your department in their hands, and you were sure in this moment that they would be dropping it's on its head. 

Once Chris tagged out, the entire crowd of your department seeming in good spirits, you knew everything was falling. He barely acknowledged your hateful look as he placed a hand upon your shoulder, saying, "Do you have a second?" His hand still felt like fire upon your skin, and so desperately did you wish you could spit venom at the man. 

Swallowing hard and averting your eyes, you mumbled out, “All the time in the world."

You were thankful as Ron sat beside you, feeling as if you had some sort of positive person beside you. Even if he desperately wanted to support all of the cuts that Ben Wyatt would be doing to your department, you could not be in there alone with Ben. Memories of your old time under his Ice Town, under that ridicule, still flashed through your head. At least you had not been grounded by your parents as he had, but you were not welcome back in Partriage, same as he. You, instead, had been shunned by your old life, your parents, and anyone you cared for. 

Silence fell over the three of you as Ben shuffled through papers, trying to keep his heart out of the whole situation. "So, I'd like to talk about where you think there's waste in your department," Ben said in almost a monotone. Part of you kind of missed fun Ben, but your hatred overpowered that little moment slip of thought. 

"Well, you're looking at two people with two completely different views," you said, overpowering Ron for a moment. "I would say there is little to none, and that we are essential to the town of Pawnee, while Ron will tell you that everything is a waste." 

"What exactly can we cut, and how much of it?" Ron said, nearly enthusiastic for the man, causing your eyes to roll. 

“Exactly!” You spoke in aggravation. 

"Let's start with personnel," Ben replied, flipping over more papers. "Tell me about Jerry." 

"He's essential," you replied sharply, knowing that if he would be fired, he is two years away from tenure. There was no way that you wanted to do that to him. Was he truly essential to the department? No, but you were not a monster. 

"You have to understand, each department is going to be cutting their budget by 40-50%," Ben said plainly, giving you a sideways look and a shrug. 

You furrowed your brows, biting your lip as you tried to find the words to say to keep every last worker in the Parks Department. The words slipped from your lips before you had the chance to draw them back, saying, "This entire department has wonderful, ambitious people in it. I'm sure you can pour ice elsewhere." 

Ben Wyatt's lips tightened for a moment, a bit of hurt in his eyes. "I can just look through the spreadsheets," he said, standing to his feet. "Good day, Ms. L/N." 

As you watched Ben Wyatt hastily leave, your lips turned to a frown. You placed your head in your hands, realizing what you had just done. A pit formed in your stomach as you realized, for once, your anger moved directly to guilt. "I'm an idiot," you muttered, Ron still sitting beside you. "And I'm probably going to lose my job." 

"You're essential," Ron said in an almost comforting nature. "If anything, yes, they may cut Jerry or April, or even Tom. They can't cut you. You literally do all the work in this department, to the point that it's sickening." 

"If Ben Wyatt is in charge of our budget cuts, I have to apologize to him," you said with a heavy sigh. "Otherwise we're doomed." 


	2. II

April's party was supposed to be the spot that you would forget about the state auditors, the budget cuts, and forget it all. Drink after drink, you just wanted to forget your past with Ben Wyatt, as well as the fact that you just reminded him of it. The moment that your y/e/c orbs, slightly glazed of alcohol, landed upon the handsome man, though, you weren't even sure what you had been thinking.

You stood to your feet, staggered the slightest bit as you made your way over to him. Even drunk, you knew that Ann was calling back to you, telling you to come back with her, but she must have gotten distracted. After about five drunken staggers, her voice completely faded from your ears. All you could hear was the cacophony of the music, mixed with the chatter of the patrons. Practically ignoring the fact that he had been standing beside Ron, you put your hand up, signaling for him to come over to you. This was the moment that you had to press your pride as far down as you possibly could, the clearly not drinking man staring at you expectantly. 

"Benji," you said, slightly slurred before furrowing your brows. "Ben. Yes, Ben. Okay." You pursed your lips as your glazed eyes met his chocolate brown orbs. "Wow! I forgot how handsome you are." 

"Y/N?" He asked, an eyebrow raised as he moved his hands to either side of you, steadying you into a seat as he sat beside you. "Are you...are you okay?" 

"No," you admitted with a huff. "I'm not, you know. I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing those pretty brown eyes of yours, but instead I see you in my department trying to butcher the people I care about. I just...the world is spinning, sorry. That, yes, that. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, Ben." 

"I'm half following," he said, placing a hand against your shoulder. "You're really drunk. Like, super drunk, and hitting on me while apologizing. It's cute, but troubling." 

You placed your head in your hands, a grimace against your features. "I wanted to apologize, Ben, I wanted to apologize to you sooner. Like, the minute you stormed out of my department." Moving your head from your hands, you pouted as you glanced back up at him. "And I'm sorry, I guess, for telling you that you're, uh, pretty and handsome." 

"You don't need to apologize for hitting on me," he said awkwardly, moving his hand to comfortably rest upon your knee, patting it kindly. "I just don't think you're in the right mindset. You wouldn't be saying nice things to me. I should be apologizing to you for everything that happened back in Ice Town. You stood beside me through that debacle, and I didn't stand by you against your parents. I mean, I was grounded, but still.” 

You shook your head, laughing, though the world was still spinning. "You don't have to apologize for ruining both our lives," you said, still chuckling. "We were eighteen, and I shouldn't blame you for it. I mean…" Reaching out, you placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close to his ear as you whispered. "An Ice Town sounded fucking awesome back then." With a sudden smile against your features, you pulled back from him, staring into his chocolate brown orbs. "I mean, look at me now. Look at you now. I mean, Ben, under all this denial, all I really regret is missing you. Oh jeez, uh, I said sorry, right? Yeah." You went to move to your feet. "I should like, go anywhere but here. Good talk, handsome." 

Ben reached for you as quickly as he saw you get up, stopping you with a slender hand grabbing your arm. "Y/N?" He said, his voice calm. A gentle smile tugged against his lips. "Can I take you home, before you do something regrettable?" 

You couldn't help chuckling at his words, saying, "Ben, Ben, Ben, what could be more regrettable than slipping confession after confession upon you?" 

"Well, drinking more and probably screwing someone," he said with an eyebrow raised. His lips curled into a smirk as he continued. "And I'm sure you're just going to keep repeating yourself if I take you home instead of doing something worse." 

"Ugh," you whined, a smile pulling against your lips. "Why do you have to be so sweet? I'm supposed to be mad at you, aren't I?" 

He wrapped an arm around your waist, securely beginning to walk with you. "We're far past that mad phase," he assured you softly as the two of you walked. "And I missed you, too. Maybe I'll have the chance to tell you when you're sober." 

"I wish I told you everything sober, too," you slurred out, leaning your head against his shoulder as you walked. "Did you already go through and machete people? Did you end up machete-ing me?" 

"Oh, Y/N," he said softly, moving you to the passenger side of his car. "Let's not talk about the budget right now, alright?" 

"I," you started, before cutting yourself off. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, you tightened your lips. "Fine, that's fine, I guess. What can we talk about?" 

"You could just rest if you want," he said as he moved into the driver's seat of his car. "I mean, you're really drunk, Y/N." 

"You're a state auditor, now, though, Ben," you said, moving your glazed gaze over to him. "After you're done machete-ing the government, I won't see you or your pretty eyes again." 

"You really have a thing for my eyes, don't you?" He said with a chuckle, before furrowing his brows. "I guess you're right, though. Why Pawnee, anyways?"


	3. III

"Oh," you said with a giggle, "I've been all over since we were 18, Ben. I didn't expect to stay in Pawnee until I got here. The people are wonderful, and I saw the opportunity to help them. You know me, Ben, I've always wanted to make the world better." Taking a glance back towards Ben, you grimaced once more. "Why a state auditor? Do you, uh, actually like it?" 

"No," Ben said with a shrug. "Not really. It's a job, and it's something I'm good at. Chris and I have that whole tag team thing that you saw." 

"And you have that whole bad guy thing," you said with a chuckle. "You make a sexy villain, but come on, Ben." 

"After Ice Town, I had to learn to be responsible," he exclaimed, causing you to grimace more. "I have to show the world that I can be responsible if I ever want to run for office again." 

You suddenly started staring at the glove compartment, letting out a huff. "I'm sorry," you murmured with a frown still atop your lips. "I wish I wasn't so mad at you back then. I kind of thought by this point you'd be happily married and all that garbage." 

"All that garbage?" He questioned with a laugh. "You're against marriage and kids?" 

"No, no," you quickly replied, laughing once more. "I'm all for it. Back at eighteen, I had a whole ten year plan, and you can see how well that went." 

"Actually, I have no idea," he said with a laugh. "Because this is the most we've spoken in over ten years." 

"Oh, oh, yeah," you said before chuckling awkwardly. "I planned to be like married to something within that time, have a mortgage to complain about, and at least one kid. Instead, I'm married to work and now drunk because it's being taken away from me by the most dapper man I know." 

"I still don't get how you're still complimenting me," he said with a laugh. "I feel like even if I started now, I'd be too behind to catch up." 

"It's been over ten years," you said with an eye roll, your words still slurred as you spoke. "I'm not going to make up for it in one night, but I may just try." 

"You really don't need to do that," he said with a laugh. 

Glancing back at him, you said in the most serious, slurred tone that you could possibly muster, "I want to, though." 

"You're drunk, Y/N," he reminded, semi-harshly. "Do they even mean anything?" 

"They do," you said softly. “You may be burning everything I care about, but through the flames, I still admire the view. We're what, 35 now? Ugh, I'm not doing math now, but through whatever years, you've crossed my mind more than I'd like to admit.” 

“That I find hard to believe,” he said with a laugh, glancing over at you for a moment. “Unless they were flashes of anger.” 

Tightening your lips, you shook your head, gazing to the window. “Disappointment and regret maybe, fused in with some denial,” you murmured softly, words slurred as they passed your lips. “If I wasn't such a kid back then, I'm sure we would have made you a great mayor. I've thought of that one a few times.”

“We were a scandal waiting to happen,” he said fondly. “So, I just brought us back to my hotel. Your coherent, but I feel like you would have brought us around town before finding your place.” 

“You totally just wanted me to stay with you, Benji,” you teased with a smirk as you moved to get out of the car. 

Ben quickly got out of his side, knowing you were too drunk to walk on your own. Clumsily, he grabbed onto you to steady you, a little concern placed on his features. “You're still hitting on me,” he pointed out in a teasing tone. “Let's go get you to sleep.” 

You melted into his touch, every last bit of your sober brain reminding you to actually walk. Blush was clear against your cheeks as the two of you made your way to his hotel. By the point he brought you in, you were disappointed that the warmth of his arms left you, causing you to frown. 

You thought he was actually out of earshot as you murmured, “I swear you're going to make me fall for you again, Ben.” 

He could feel his own blush rising in his face as his chocolate brown eyes moved back to you. Clearly disheveled, and yet, you were still beautiful. For a moment, he felt his heart speed up in his chest, but tried his best to shove that feeling down. 

Moving back over to you, he led you to his bed. Being a hotel, the only two choices for slumber were the floor or the bed. Though you raised your eyebrow at him, you clumsily moved yourself under the covers. Ben was about to move to set up a spot on the floor, when you grabbed his hand. 

”I promise I'll be good,” you said with a giggle. “I don't bite unless you ask.” 

He chuckled at your words, moving to crawl into bed beside you. “I think I'm going to miss your compliments once you're sober,” he teased as he pulled the covers properly over the two of you. 

You rolled onto your side, gazing up at chocolate brown orbs as a smile tugged upon your lips. “What would you really do if I kept this up sober?” You teased in reply. “Fall madly in love with me and then go off to the next place that needs to be fixed?”


	4. IV

You woke up with warmth around you, almost too warmth for you to possibly think. Simply wishing to snuggle back into said warmth, you curled into it, your groggy brain unable to process it. It was only as you felt your warmth forcefully being ripped away that reality came back into view. 

Each pound of your head felt as if someone was hammering directly into your brain, causing you to furrow your brows as you moved to hold your head. Groaning softly, you used one of your hands to steady yourself into a seated position.  _ Work,  _ you thought quickly to yourself, beginning to get up too quickly and practically falling out of the bed. 

A quick and nimble hand caught you from falling, steadying you with a chuckle. "You may want to open your eyes," you heard the silky, soft voice speak to you as they removed their warm digits from you. "Otherwise we're going to be late." 

Groggily, you did so, though the moment that the light assaulted your eyes, you felt yourself practically hiss in recoil. "Goddamnit," you muttered to yourself, working through the pain to stand to your feet. "Oh, morning, Ben." As soon as the words slipped past your mouth, your y/e/c orbs darted over to the handsome, bed-headed brunette standing on the other side of the bed. "We didn't…?" 

"No, no," Ben said quickly, furrowing his brows. "I just didn't know where you lived, and didn't trust that you would give me accurate directions." 

"Well, you weren't wrong," you said with a pained chuckle. "Maybe I should have been complimenting your intelligence, too, last night." 

You saw his lips curl into a smile as he chuckled. "How much of last night do you remember?" He asked. As he continued speaking, he led you to the bathroom to get ready, first closing the door practically in your face so he could pee. 

"Well, I remember complimenting you," you called through the door. "How pretty your brown eyes are, how handsome you are...oh god I even told you how much I missed you." 

As the door opened back up, allowing you your turn in the bathroom to fix your rats nest hair and get ready, you saw amusement in his brown eyes. "And I'm assuming you meant none of it?" He questioned curiously, a little teasing in his tone. 

You furrowed your brows. "I meant every word of it," you said as you fixed your hair. "I'm not going to lie to you, and don't think I'm trying to make the budget better by calling you nice things. You could cut me and I'd still stand by everything I said, just in a livid manner." 

"I could cut you?" He questioned as the door opened back up, showing your now straightened, yet still pained figure. "And you would still say that you missed me?" 

Tight lipped, you nodded. "You're just doing your job, Ben," you said, glancing up into chocolate brown orbs. "I'd never see you again, sooner, and I'd be absolutely livid. Don't downplay that at all. Professionally, I would want to pull a George R. R. Martian and kill everything you love, but call it sentimental or something that just doesn't go away. I'd still miss you, Ben." 

"You're so beautiful while you're threatening to kill everything I love," he said with a sigh, a gentle tug upon his lips. "I don't think professionally, or physically, you could be capable of it. And wait, did you just make a Game of Thrones reference?" 

"Are you still a nerd, Ben?" You asked with an eyebrow raised, a smirk against your lips that was quickly quelled by the pain in your head. 

Ben rolled his eyes, a smile tugging upon his own as he replied. "Nerd is mainstream now," he said, "so calling me a nerd in a derogatory is just isolating yourself." 

"I wasn't using it as an insult," you said, moving past him. "I always loved your nerdiness. Honestly, I'm really concerned that I'm going to hate you by the end of today."

"You may," he said with a shrug, a frown against his lips. "And all you're doing is making me feel bad for having to do my job." 

"I know," you said morosely, turning back to face him. "Maybe I should have slept with you last night." 

"You say that so casually," he replied with a chuckle. 

You shrugged, furrowing your brows as you felt a little blush rising in your cheeks. "Not like I haven't thought about it," you said dismissively. "But I care about you too much to take advantage of you." 

"How does that even work?" He said with a chuckle, moving closer to you. "You were the one that was drunk. I didn't even think you meant any of those things you were saying." 

"I don't know," you said, grabbing at your head again as you felt another hammer pounding against your skull. "I just get that everything I was saying was pretty one-sided. This was nice, though. How about we get to work?" 

"How about I get you some aspirin first?" He replied with a smile. 

You felt your lips tug upwards once more as you murmured, “A man after my own heart.”

He came back, his own eyebrow raised at you. “I thought you said you were going to hate me later,” he said in a jesting tone. Handing you the aspirin and a small cup of water, his brown orbs gazed down upon you. 

“Well, yes,” you said awkwardly, taking the aspirin and swallowing it with a gulp of water. “But I'm talented. I'm sure I can fall for you, and hate both myself and you all at the same time.” Your last statement was in jest, ending it with a wink as you fought through the pain. 

“Look at you, the romantic,” he replied sarcastically. 

“Stick around, and I'm sure there's plenty more in store,” you teased in return. “Now how about we head to work, handsome.”


	5. V

"Walk of Shame, Y/N?" Ann teased, sitting in your office before you even had. "Did you actually sleep with the guy that's cutting your budget?" 

You rolled your eyes, taking a seat at your desk as you shook your head. "No, no," you said quickly, a frown against your features. "He took me home so I didn't sleep with anyone, actually. You remember how I'm from Minnesota. Well, Ben was the eighteen year old mayor I got exiled with." 

"So, you're telling me you have history with him?" She said with a pained laugh. "Ugh, my head. You have to help me, Y/N." 

"I got my aspirin from Ben before we got back here," you said with a sad shrug. 

A laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head, before cringing at the pain. "No, not that," she said quickly. "I kissed someone last night, and I don't know who." 

"You kissed someone?" You asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh jeez. Was it someone you knew? Wait, was that perky guy there?" Placing your head in your hands, you furrowed your brows. "Oh what was his name?" 

"I don't know, and I don't think so," she said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "I mean, he is really hot, but too positive. But, maybe." 

"Y/N!" You heard Ron call out loudly, the cacophony banging around your head as you cringed. "My office, now!" 

Groaning, you gave Ann a sympathetic look, saying, "I'll keep my ear out for you." Standing to your feet, you took the walk of shame into your boss's office, trying to retain a professional look despite your pounding head. "Aspirin hasn't fully kicked in. What can I do for you, Ron?" 

"Did you sleep with the state auditor just so you could save our department?" He accused with a serious look against his features. "I saw you leave with him." 

"It's a shock to see you asking about personal affairs," you mused as you thankfully took a cup of water that he already had for you. Sipping it slowly, you closed your eyes tight before opening them back up. Giving him a kind smile, you continued. "Ben and I go back, but I didn't even sleep with him. Well, uh, I mean, I slept next to him. Totally different, though." 

He furrowed his brows. "Your affairs with him have nothing to do with saving the department, understood?" He said sternly, more as a statement than an actual question itself. 

You could not help the chuckle that escaped your lips as you listened to your words. As much as you wanted to hate Ben Wyatt for what he had to do to City Hall, you realized no matter how livid you had been, it couldn't even be directed at him. Part of you, a larger part than you anticipated, still had feelings for that beautiful man. 

Your words were fast and precise despite the pain in your head, a smile across your lips. "You and I both know I'm not that dirty, Ron," you quipped respectfully. "You'll still get your machete slashes...as much as I don't want them. I want to be furious that they're coming in to make these cuts, but it's not on either of them." 

"Are you sure you're hung over?" Ron questioned with an eyebrow raised. "And not still drunk?" 

You felt another clashing pain in your head, causing you to cringe before you replied. "Yup," you said, popping the 'p' as you spoke. "I'm positive, and I'm still determined to make sure they don't cut anything essential. Would you sit down with me and determine what needs to be cut, so we can bring a proposal to them?" 

Ron knew you would be difficult to work with when it came to cutting the department, and yet, he still would have the opportunity to cut frivolous things that were, as he put, wasting the taxpayer's money. In an almost excited tone, he said, "Let's get slashing!" 

You rolled your eyes, though you confidently replied, "Let's control our own destinies." 

It was true that you had not known for sure that Ben Wyatt nor his companion would accept your proposal, the two of you spent over an hour going over every last bit of what the Parks and Recreation department spent their money on. Learning from back when Ben made Ice Town, hemorrhaging money was not difficult in government offices. 

Together, the two of you made your way to where the two auditors were currently residing in their office, eyes landing upon the perky one first. "Y/N L/N!" Chris exclaimed in a positive tone, sending finger guns your way. His blue eyes flickered over to Ron beside you, greeting him next. "Ron Swanson. What do we owe the pleasure? Would either of you like some vitamins?" 

You had to fight yourself from rolling your eyes and furrowing your brows at the perky man in front of you, shaking your head quickly. "We came up with a proposal for the cuts in our department," you said as you held up a clipboard with the proposal that you and Ron had spent the hour upon. "If the two of you wouldn't mind us running it by you? It would be greatly appreciated." 

While Chris walked back and forth, Ben sat opposite of you and Ron as you explained the proposal to them. "What we came up with totals out to a 45% cut, which isn't perfect, but fits in the range that was initially discussed," you said, biting your lip nervously as you glanced from Ben to Chris. "Would this suffice?" 

"This is brilliantly laid out," Chris said enthusiastically. "And it's a huge improvement, but your government was worse off than we thought." 

"By tomorrow, there will be a government shutdown until further notice," Ben chimed in, clearly the bearer of bad news. His chocolate brown eyes flickered over to you with a sympathetic half smile against his features. "It's temporary, but it depends on how long it takes to get the finances in order." 

Ron clearly looked excited, while you felt your heart drop into your stomach. A frown stretched across your lips, a sigh escaping them, as you simply nodded. You were not even sure what you were going to do for the government shut down, however long it would be, nor how you would get your car back from the club. 


	6. VI

"Y/N!" You heard the voice of Ben Wyatt call behind you as you were lugging your heavy box from your desk. 

Barely able to even turn back, you paused, gripping the box tighter as you attempted to look back. Within moments, the box was out of your hands and in his, a half smile against his face. You couldn't help blushing the slightest bit as you murmured a thank you. 

"Were you going to walk home with this?" He questioned curiously, an eyebrow raised as he shifted the box in his hands. 

You sheepishly chuckled, placing a hand behind your head as you glanced down. "Y-yeah, I actually was," you said awkwardly. "Well, am, and then I was going to walk to the club to grab my car." 

He shook his head in disapproval, saying, "There's no way I'm letting you do that. How about we go get your car?" His brown orbs glanced to you expectantly, and you could see by the look on his face that the box was even a little heavy for him. 

"If you don't mind, that would be amazing, Ben," you said, beginning to walk with him towards his car. 

Popping the box in his trunk, you moved to the passenger seat of his car and smiled at him. Internally, you had to fight your mind, pushing down the butterflies flapping in your stomach. Though your heart said that it simply couldn't help itself around the attractive man, your mind tried to push it away as simply a good deed. No one actually knew, besides Ben and yourself, that you did not have your car back already. 

"So, I know it's a touchy subject," he said as he began driving, his brown orbs shifting over to you, "but what are you planning on doing during the shutdown?" 

You chuckled awkwardly, glancing back over to him as you twirled a lock of y/h/c hair around your finger. "Honestly?" You said sheepishly. "I'm probably going to spend the first day hoping that the shutdown is only a day long. Logically, I get that it isn't...I just...I'll end up figuring out something to pass the time." 

Ben allowed a sigh to slip past his lips as he moved his free hand on top of your own. "It'll be over before you know it," he said softly. "And maybe the free time could be relaxing. When was the last time you had a vacation?" 

"You mean when's the last day I had a forced vacation?" You jested with a soft laugh. "I can't recall one that I didn't work around." 

Knowing the two of you were nearing your car, Ben squeezed your hand gently before moving his hand back to the steering wheel. His voice was the slightest bit sheepish as he asked, "Would you mind if we stayed in touch?" As he spoke, he was already pulling up beside your car. 

Exchanging phone numbers with Ben Wyatt was quick and painless, though the moment that he walked the box from his trunk to your own, you felt the stupid urge to kiss those pouted lips bubble up inside of you. Quickly shoving it down, you gave him a kind smile, before waving the man off with a kind goodbye. Continually, you had to remind yourself that the fate of your department, and all of city hall, was in his comfortable hands. You should hate him for it all, and yet, you were spiraling. 


	7. VII

_ Hey, I just wanted to check in to make sure you're not going too crazy.  _

**From: Benji 💙**

How pathetic were you, you thought about while you stared down at his little text message. It had not been the fact that he was checking in on you, a smile blooming against your lips of the thought. You did not see his contact pop up since you had first added it, and you now swirled with regret.  _ What am I, fourteen?  _ You chided yourself mentally. 

_ Oh, don't you worry, handsome. I've been too productive to go crazy quite yet. Hope you're doing well. _

**To: Benji 💙**

Your lips fell into a grimace as you called up your best friend, hoping to get your mind off of the whole atrocity of your mind. It had been merely a week since City Hall shut down, and you could not help your mind being in a swirl. This whole week, any stray moment that you had not been doing something, anything, your mind slipped to him. 

You could still remember the way the warmth of his arms wrapped around you, drowning you in comfort. How you desired just a few more minutes in that embrace, it was killing you. Mentally, you wondered how he could even not think you're this drunk, crazy woman. Sure, the two of you had history, but don't people change over the years? The two of you had grown up, but neither of you even knew the other the same way you used to. Still, you found yourself going crazy over him. 

"Ann!" You practically screamed into the phone, your emotions getting the better of you. "Talk some sense into me, please!" 

"What's going on?" Ann asked quickly. "Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" 

"No, no," you hastily replied. "Maybe I need to get out of the house. That's it! How about you meet me at the park-oh, wait, no that's closed. Ugh! I hate this government shutdown." 

"Calm down, Y/N," she chided with a chuckle. "What's wrong?" 

"It's Ben, Ann," you said, your tone serious with the hint of panic. "I can't stop thinking about the jerk, and he's actually a sweet guy. Any time I'm not doing something he pops into my head with those pretty chocolate brown eyes and that little smile of his, and ugh. Just ugh." 

Ann began laughing at you, and you could only imagine the amusement on her face. "Girl, you have to ask him out or something," she said in amusement. "You have it bad for him. I've literally never heard you freak out about a guy before." 

"That's because everyone else has just been...blah," you said, shrugging as you spoke. "He's different, and I'm scared of scaring him off." 

"Just be yourself," she said in a comforting tone, finally done laughing. "Y/N, you're amazing, and if he's right for you, he'll see that." 

"Thanks, Ann," you said in a relieved tone, flopping back onto your couch. "I needed that." 

"Anytime," she said. 

The two of you said your goodbyes and hung up, leaving you staring at another message from Ben. You felt your lips curling upwards as you read it, heart fluttering in your chest. You could just picture the words leaving his pouted pink lips in his silky voice. 

_ Not to be weird or anything, but I miss you. Could we maybe go out for coffee tomorrow? Maybe 10am?  _

**From: Benji 💙**

  
  


_ So weird, Ben, because I miss you, too. I'd love to do coffee. The shop by City Hall?  _

**To: Benji 💙**

  
  


_ It's a date. See you then.  _

**From: Benji 💙**

Setting your phone down, you exhaled a breath you did not realize you were holding. In this moment, you closed your eyes and hummed in triumph.


	8. VIII

Had you ever had this much fun with another human being? You could not recall, as you were sitting across from the handsome Ben Wyatt, attempting to sip your coffee after another hilarious story of Ben's adventures with Chris Trager. Throughout the synopsis of an hour, you had barely actually drunk your coffee, but you had learned so much about Ben's life after Ice Town. Between shy smiles and simple comments, somehow the two of you managed to talk non-stop, hanging off of each and every word. You may have been on plenty of dates in the past, but by far, you had never had this kind of experience. 

"We've been to 46 counties in the last eleven years," he said after finally stopping laughing. His chocolate brown orbs flickered to you as he spoke, practically boring into your soul. Deep inside those eyes was indescribable, and yet you found yourself unable to glance away. "Eleven different states, and honestly, I never thought I'd see you again. I mean, really, what were the odds that a small town like Pawnee, Indiana would be where I run into you again?" 

You chuckled in reply, a smile pulled across your features. "I never expected to see you again, either," you replied softly. "Honestly, I've been cursing this whole government shutdown, but if there wasn't a problem here, I'm sure the two of us wouldn't have run into each other." 

"I know the circumstances could have been better," he said softly, "but seeing you again, I don't know what I've been doing all this time." 

You felt his hand meet your own on the table, the mere touch like fire against your skin. Blush crawled up your neck, flourishing on your face as you glanced away shyly. "Honestly, I feel like I've been waiting for you," you murmured, sheepishness clear in your tone. As soon as the words fell from your pouted lips, you felt a little silly. Was this your crazy way of telling him how you felt? "Jeez, I'm sorry if that sounds super weird and creepy."

A laugh fell from his lips as they curled upwards into a smile once more. He could tell, clearly, that you were nervous, and he couldn't help feeling the same. "I thought I was the awkward one," he teased, "but in all seriousness, Y/N, that actually makes me so happy. You make me happy." 

From the coffee shop, he decided to stick around, wanting to know exactly why it was that you stayed in Pawnee, Indiana. Throughout the walk, you told him about where you had been around the country. The two of you talked about everything down to the fact that you still have yet to reconcile with your parents, though you felt no desire to by this point. You had walked him all around Pawnee, intertwining fingers with one another. 

Arriving back at your cars after a long day that simply started off over coffee, you went to say your goodbyes. The two of you took your hands back, but the question popped into your head. You could not help wondering as you stared into chocolate brown orbs,  _ Should I kiss him?  _ There was no doubt in your mind that you wanted to, and yet you knew that all of this could be temporary. 

Before you knew it, you felt a hand against your face, cupping your chin as those lips you had been dreaming about crashed into your own. Passion gripped you tightly, his lips still with the light taste of coffee against your own. His free hand wrapped around your waist as he pulled you flush against him. 

You wasted no time kissing him back, your lips meshing together as they moved against his own. Tender arms wrapped around his neck, holding you as close as you possibly could to him. Eyes closed, you simply relished in the feeling until the two of you came back up for air. 

His forehead rested against your own as the two of you simply stared into one another's eyes. A smile tugged his lips upwards, the slightest bit of blush against his cheeks. "I hope we can do something like this again soon," he said softly. 

"I'd like that," you replied with a smile against your lips. 


	9. IX

The two of you may have started out with just a couple of dates, but your chemistry was undeniable. As time passed, you knew there was a better solution than having Ben go back to his hotel room each night, especially as 

Ben Wyatt rolled over onto you, pulling his arms tightly around you with a sleepy smile against his lips. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured as tired brown eyes greeted your own groggy gaze. Before your eyes had even opened, he pressed a chaste kiss against your lips.

You felt your lips curl upwards into a smirk as you returned the kiss. Groggily, your y/e/c eyes opened to see the slightly tussed brunette locks upon Ben's head. "Morning, handsome," you quipped back warmly. Moving your digits down to his head, you sifted your fingers gently through his tussed locks. "Today's Monday, right?" 

He chuckled softly, saying, "Yes. Do you want to carpool? Or is that too suspicious?" 

You rolled your eyes, relishing in the last bit of warmth you could of him before you had to leave the warmth of your bed. "I'm sure that's your call, but as long as we're careful, I don't think it'll be suspicious," you said with a smile, giving him one last chaste kiss before crawling out of bed. "We could take my car if you'd like." 

"You've been out of a job for three months," he said, rolling his eyes. "It may be better if we use my car. I don't think you even have gas right now." 

"Your lack of faith in my innovation disturbs me," you teased, allowing a laugh to escape your lips as you retrieved a professional outfit from your drawers, getting ready to grab a quick shower. "But, if you prefer, that works for me." 

The two of had minor issues getting your morning routines in check, though each time that you had any sort of clash, it resulted in an awkward chuckle, and occasionally a stolen kiss. After all, it had been the first day that the two of you actually had to get ready to work at the same time. Despite the severely low budget you had to work with, you were excited to finally get back to work. 

Meeting at the car, Ben stopped you outside the door, pinning both arms on either side of you. A devious smirk stretched across his face as he dipped down to taste your lips, the obvious taste of coffee against them still. Each kiss the two of you shared was an electricity that you never wished to part from. 

"So, the plan for today is," Ben said as he rested his forehead against your own, a smile across his face. 

"Pretend as if we didn't spend all of government shutdown together," you started, placing a finger up as you went over each key part of today. "Act super disappointed that we're on maintenance duty, but surprised. If anyone asks about the carpooling, you were simply being nice because, uh, you saw me walking to work or something. Yeah, that sounds good. And your plan?" 

"Basically the same thing," he replied with a chuckle. "Spend the day acting like I'm not ridiculously attracted to you, while disappointing just about everyone with the cutbacks." As he spoke, he made sure to emphasize ridiculously, a smile pulling against his lips as he said it. "Somewhere in between those two things, we may want to find some sort of work around, since we do live together. This isn't going to be easy to hide." 

"Especially seeing as how hard it is not to be ridiculously attracted to you," you quipped with a smirk, buckling into your seat as you glanced over at him. "We'll make it through this. It's relatively 8ish hours that we have to pretend to be platonic. I mean, seriously, Ben, no one knows my secret identity, so I'm sure we'll live." You winked after your last words, a smirk still clear against your lips. 

"Now I'm curious," he quipped back, simply assuming you were joking. 

"I may or may not be a superhero," you said sarcastically, chuckling in amusement afterwards. "Just maybe one day you'll figure that out, handsome. Shall we get to work?" 

He pulled out of your driveway, amusement clear on his lips from your little quip. "You may just be one of the clutziest superheroes I know," he mused as he drove. "Unless you're trying to hide your superpowers." 

"Superpowers would make hiding this easier," you said with a roll of your eyes, your lips curled upwards as you spoke. 

"I can bring something up in passing about the possibility of one of the departments dating a superior, and see his flexibility on it," Ben said with a smile. "I mean, I've been working with Chris for eleven years now. I'm sure I could convince him that we can be professional about it." 

"True," you said with a delighted hum. 

As the two of you made your separate ways, you couldn't help thinking about exactly how everything would work out. You were attached to your job at the Pawnee Parks and Recreation Department, but you were also falling in love with Ben Wyatt. What if he were to go again, as you were sure he eventually would? 


	10. X

"It doesn't matter if I agree with you or not," you whisper screamed as you glared over at him. "If we want this to work out, you don't bring up calzones to the chief." 

"I'm just terrified of cops, and was trying to make small talk," he said stiffly as he followed you around. "We're literally surrounded by cops, and when are we going to ask the chief about the Harvest Festival?"

"Oh, handsome, don't you worry about that," you said with a sly smirk as you glanced over at him. "The best time to talk to him about a favor would be after pizza, but before ice cream. We want him full, but not too full, and tipsy but not drunk. That would be right around 9."

"Wow," he replied, clearly impressed. "You really have all of this planned out, don't you?"

"It helps knowing the cops well in this town," you said thoughtfully. "Before it comes up and catches me off guard, I did date an officer out here over a year ago." 

"That's terrifying," he said with an awkward chuckle. "Don't tell me it was the chief." 

You rolled your eyes, giving him a playful glare. "No, no, definitely not," you replied with a laugh. "He moved out to San Diego a year ago for active duty out there. You actually won't find any ex's of mine in Pawnee. Granted, I've never had a lot of interest in anyone." 

"And yet somehow I got lucky for you to look my way?" He questioned, a smile clear against his lips, fond gaze shifted your way. 

"You would be correct," you said, ordering a beer for each of you. "But you, Ben, are a special case. Don't you dare forget that.". As you spoke, you handed him his drink, before taking a swig of your own. 

You watched as his smile grew the slightest bit as he took his drink, before taking a swig of his own. Swallowing, he said, "You may have mistaken the word special for lucky. I know I'm lucky to have you." 

Rolling your eyes, you felt blush rise in your cheeks at his words. "I'm sure that's something we can debate later," you teased. "Am I at least distracting you enough to survive tonight?" 

"I think I'll live," he said with a laugh. "Though if any of my suggestions were even considered, maybe that would have made tonight better." 

Rolling your eyes and taking another sip of your drink, you swallowed before saying, "If you lived here long enough, you would understand, Ben. I would have loved to say yes to both, but if we want this to work out, there was no way." Giving him a smile, you continued. "It's all about knowing the consumer." 

"You're not wrong," he replied stiffly as the two of you walked past another set of cops. 

"I do have a serious question," you chimed in after a minute, moving to entangle your fingers with his own as the two of you stood near the edge of the restaurant. Receiving a nod in approval, you sheepishly continued. "What if no one here knows about everything back in Partridge? There's a lot of interviews coming up, and the press can be, well, cruel and thorough." 

"It's never come up with you?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Your name was all over the papers with mine." 

"In a small town," you added with furrowed brows. "Seventeen years ago. I have a bad feeling that it's coming back up sooner than later." 

"I'm hoping it doesn't," he said in a whisper. "You know if it does, I'll be right by your side." 

You squeezed his hand reassuringly, a smile tugged against your lips. "Thank you," you murmured. "I'm sure we're getting close to 9, aren't we?" 

Before you were able to even check the time, Tom Haverford came in with Tammy Swanson on his arm, quite obnoxiously. The night that you had so planned out turned into a dumpster fire disaster as Tammy and Tom attempted to get a rise out of Town Swanson. Fear echoed through you as you watched Ron go off with Tammy, sending a panicked look in Ben's direction. 

With the chaos, the two of you were not able to get the chief's attention long enough to ask him about the Harvest Festival. Even worse, as Ben and you were comfortable in your bed together, slumbering peacefully, your phone blared to wake the two of you up two hours before work would have normally started. 

"Who was it?" The groggy voice of Ben grumbled out, still clearly up for sleeping longer. 

You were pulling on your work clothes quickly as you frowned, desperately wishing to crawl back in with him. "Ron's at the station, with Tammy," you explained in an exhausted tone. "I barely even understood the chief, but it sounds like there was some public indecency. Tammy gets him like this, and I can't just let them keep him." 

"Do you even understand how sweet of a person you are?" He murmured, blinking hard as he attempted to wake up himself. "I'll come with you."

"You sure, Ben?” you yawned out exhaustedly. "It's so early." 

He moved out of bed and placed a chaste kiss against your lips before going to find his own clothes. "It's not the same without you curled in bed anyways," he reasoned. "Anyways, I don't trust you driving tired. I wake up faster than you do." 

"That's because caffeine is the only thing that actually wakes me up," you said with another yawn and an eye roll. "Thanks, handsome. You're right." 

The two of you finished getting ready, Ben driving the two of you to the station. You fought your own eyes to stay awake as the two of you made your way there, occasionally sparing a side glance at Ben. Though he had been clearly tired, he seemed much more made than you had been, to your own relief. Thankfully, the debacle of Ron and Tammy managed to sort itself as you were half awake throughout the day, Ben often keeping you from drifting off too much. 


	11. XI

For some magical reason, you knew that having Ben Wyatt and yourself in the same radio station at the same time was a terrible idea. The moment that Ira and the Douche called Ben to come over and join the conversation, your y/e/c eyes gave him an almost panicked, yet sympathetic look as you swallowed hard. Your palms were already beginning to sweat, anxiety rising in your chest before the two even began talking. 

"So, this guy, Ben Wyatt," Ira started, "and our own Pawnee's park director Y/N L/N, we looked them up on altavista. They're from some hick town called Partriage, Minnesota. When he was 18, he was elected mayor, and Y/N L/N was the loyal supporter as he blew the whole budget on an ice skating rink." 

When Ira paused, the Douche stepped in to roast the two of you some more, saying, "I bet they were boning, too. Which one of you came up with the name? Say it." 

"Ice Town," Ben practically squeaked out. 

Your lips were tight at the accusation, and Ben could tell that you had an aggravated twitch as you glared at the two men. "Seventeen years ago, the two of us made some questionable decisions, fine," you started, trying to keep your voice as calm as possible. "We were kids, and looking back, sure, it's a good laugh. We both moved on from then to be responsible adults." 

"Well, someone's clearly not getting laid," the Douche chimed back in, before playing some obnoxious noises and laughing. 

You exchanged a look with Ben, urging him to say at least something to redeem them, but he was clearly faltering. The two of you were faltering together, and you knit your brows as you tried your best not to snap completely on the two men. So badly, you wanted to defend the man you were falling in love with, but you were in a position that the two of you had both been on the ridicule table. 

"Now that the two of you are in Pawnee, do you plan on bankrupting us, too?" Ira teased, causing you to completely pale. 

After the two of you quickly said "no" together, they played a game over sound and wrapped up the interview. The three of you meeting outside of the station was significantly worse, as Tom confronted the two of you about how absolutely horrible it was. You had been thankful to no longer be on the radio, but part of you desperately just wanted to disappear. 

"Do you two understand how screwed we are?" Tom said in an exasperated tone. "Both of you bombed, hard. This disaster is going to be in any future interview with either of you now." 

"Its my fault," you said with knit brows. "I should have played it off as a joke and thrown them off our tail. 17 years ago or not, I guess it still gets to me sometimes." 

"You still don't even talk to your parents," Ben reminded morosely. "So I don't blame you. It still kind of effects me, too." 

"Tom's right, though," you continued. "As much as I never thought I'd be saying that. I doubt they even altavista-ed me until they got us both in the same room, but now that they have, they're going to pick us apart." 

"I can't do all the interviews myself," Tom said with a shrug. "You two have got to prove to one of these interviewers that you're new people, otherwise Y/N should probably leave town." 

"I've proven myself time and again," you countered with your eyebrows furrowed. "It's just, no one knew about Partridge." 

"That's not all they don't know about," Tom chimed, giving you an expectant look. 

Your face paled as you furrowed your brows. "What are you referring to, Tom?" You said cautiously, your y/e/c orbs flickering to him as you bit your lip. Y/e/c eyes glanced back to Ben, worried that someone noticed already that the two of you were together. 

"Your little hobby," he said, crossing his hands over his chest. "If they dig enough, you're screwed." He began laughing as he noticed your expression, continuing. "April found one of the videos and recognized the mask from your house." 

"I'm apparently not as sneaky as I thought," you muttered, biting your lip. "Well, I could take the reputation blow, do the work for the harvest festival in someone else's name before this all goes downhill." 

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, expectant brown eyes glancing over to you. 

You took him by the arm, the three of you leaving the station itself. "I'll show you in the car," you said, "since it's not something I intentionally planned on never telling you." 

"I'll meet you guys at the Parks Department once you get everything worked out," Tom said with a smile. "And I'll meet with Tweep." 

You gave him a nod before pulling Ben into the car, saying, "Let's park somewhere desolate, just for a few minutes. I need to show you this, and possibly break down for a few." 


	12. XII

He drove to the most abandoned area on the outside of Pawnee, Indiana that he could possibly think of, before motioning for the two of you to get into the back of his car. Placing his arms around you in comfort, he said, "You don't need to show me right now if you don't want to." His voice was supportive and sweet as you felt tears welling in your eyes. 

"It's nothing bad, Ben," you said in a cracked tone, curling into his arms. "It's just that they'll take anything and set fire to my reputation." Pulling out your phone, you got on youtube to pull up one of your Spoken Word videos. 

"Let me tell you all a story tonight," you said, on stage in a fox mask to hide your identity. "Let me tell you a story about love, loss, and falling again. I fell too fast when I was young, tripping and tumbling right into his arms. The other day, I practically did the same thing. Seventeen years later, I still suck on my feet. He had poison on his lips the first time we kissed, and that poison turned to wine with age. I stumbled into the deep end of the pool, drowning in the familiar passion. Now, don't get me wrong, I made a fool of myself. I want to share with you the poem I wrote with him in mind." 

That fortuitous, spry longing

In the depths of my chest

My head poisons, “Its blasphemous.”

While my heart hums effervescently.

Those umber orbs, latching my

Gaze asphyxiate me with desire

Yet not of the lustful variety

This passion reeks of amenity.

How I wish to entwine our fingers

Relinquish more than just a smile

It’s all perverse, my mind retorts

My craving forsaken, unfulfilled 

I wish to convey my appreciation

For the radiance of your soul

Alluring eyes are mere windows,

Still they keep me entranced

Alas, I must depart withheld,

Not weave our fingers or lips

Lust burning, desire kindling,

Farewell, my winsome prince.

As you complete the poem, you allow your lips to curl up into a smile. The crowd begins cheering, and you take a bow beside the microphone. Almost shyly, you say your last words before the screen fades to blank, saying, "This is your shy fox telling you to grip your desire before it fades into a smoke. It's been a while since I've been out to spill my heart out to you all, but you can thank our next guest for bringing me out. Give it up for my long time friend and inspiration into the world of spoken word poetry, Neil." 

Placing your phone away, you said, "I'm sorry if that was weird. That's one thing that kept money in my pockets after I left Partridge, and now I still occasionally go to the stage as more of a hobby." You could not meet his gaze as you practically stuttered out your words, a frown against your lips. 

"Are you kidding?" Ben said, his face mirroring a surprised state of awe as he glanced down at you. "Did you just hear yourself? I mean, you're amazing. And that was about me?" 

"Y-yes," you stuttered out, suddenly self conscious as you tried to push your lips upwards into a smile. 

Ben craned his neck down to capture your lips with his own, holding you tighter as he did. His lips moved fervently against your own, relishing in the feeling of your plush lips against his own. Smiling into the kiss, he moved one of his hands to your face to caress it gently. 

"I love you and I like you, Y/N," he murmured as the two of you separated. "I feel like I've been wandering around 46 counties simply trying to find you again, and you surprise me more each day. Let's prove to the world that we're not the same people we were when we were 18, together." 

"Ben, I love you and I like you, too," you said in barely a whisper. "What are we going to do once you go back to Indianapolis, though?" 

He bit his lip at your words. It was not like it was not something that he thought over before, knowing that wandering around and around was going to be something that would have to be addressed. "I'm not losing you again," he replied, an excited smile against his lips. "We can figure out if staying or leaving is better after we're done with the harvest festival, but no matter what, we'll do it together." 

"That I can agree with," you replied fondly. "Are you ready to prove the world wrong, handsome?" 

He chuckled softly, pulling you tighter to him as he placed a chaste kiss upon your head. "Give me another minute to enjoy this with you, and then we can head off to take care of the next interview," he replied fondly. "


End file.
